The Norris Cotton Cancer Center (NCCC) is a Comprehensive Cancer Center which has had support from the National Cancer Institute for the past 18 years. The NCCC is a component of the Dartmouth-Hitchcock Medical Center (DHMC) that has the overall responsibility for cancer research on this campus. The cancer research programs in the NCCC are facilitated by an administrative structure in which the Director, who is appointed as an Assoc. Vice President reports to the board of Trustees of the DHMC through the Senior Operations committee. Program development and planning in the NCCC are facilitated by: the Senior Leadership Group, which consists of a Deputy Director, Associate Director for Cancer Control, and the NCCC administrator; and an Executive Committee comprised of the Senior Leadership Group, the leaders of all the Research Programs, the chair of the Cancer Committee of the Mary Hitchcock Memorial Hospital, and the Directors of the Shared Resources. The NCCC supports Research Programs in Cancer Etiology, Cancer Prevention, Cell/Molecular Biology, Clinical Therapeutics, Developmental Therapeutics, Endocrinology, Immunology, and Radiation/Bioengineering. The goal of these programs is interactive, multi-disciplinary research which might have translational value. The NCCC provides shared resources for its investigators in biostatistics, clinical pharmacology, clinical research , editorial services, flow cytometry and fluorescence imaging, glassware washing,hybridoma library and monoclonal antibody production, irradiation, macromolecular core laboratory services, and tissue/sera procurement and histology.